charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Sword fight in the Evil Enchantress' castle
The Sword Fight in the Evil Enchantress' castle was a brief confrontation during the 1100sThe Book of Shadows stated that the Evil Enchantress lived during the 12th Century, so, therefore, the 1100s. between a guard and Leonardo Wyatt from the future. Beforehand, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell arrived at castle trying to save the Prince from the Evil Enchantress, but were chained to a wall. Leo Wyatt and Paige Matthews arrived after them, and, while Paige went to confront the Enchantress, Leo stayed to free Piper and Phoebe. However, a guard walked in and saw him, and attacked him with his sword. Leo then grabbed a sword from the wall and the two engaged in a sword fight, the guard eventually being knocked outcold. Piper and Phoebe proceeded to escape, and the Enchantress was defeated not long afterwards''A Knight to Remember.. Background behind bars.]] During the 1100s, the Evil Enchantress plotted to cast a spell on the kingdom's Prince, conceive his heir, kill him, and become Queen. In order to cast the spell, she required a certain potion, and kidnapped the Prince's fiancée, Lady Julia, in order to obtain a lock of her hair. After casting the spell, the Prince was mysteriously summoned away, and the Enchantress used more magic to create a portal that would lead her to wherever he was summoned. Ending up in the Halliwell Manor in the year 2003, she assumed Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, who stood before her, were the good magic who intervened, and attacked them. Eventually, she realised they didn't have the Prince, and she proceeded to learn that her soul had been reincarnated into Paige Matthews, and went after her. Injuring Paige, she attacked the Halliwells once again in apartment 3, where the Prince was. Leading him back to their time, she prepared to have him impregnate her, not knowing Piper and Phoebe had jumped her portal and arrived to. A guard presumably found the two witches and chained them to a wall. Paige and Leonardo Wyatt, the Charmed Ones whitelighter, arrived in the 1100s not long after, and they split up; Paige going for the Enchantress, and Leo going to save the sisters. The Fight Finding Piper and Phoebe, Leo proceeded to free them from their chains, but a guard arrived and attacked him with his sword. Leo retaliated and grabbed another blade from the wall. The two engaged in combat, the guard initially taking the lead when he tripped his Leo over. Getting up, Leo fought back and managed to block his opponent's attack, before headbutting him and knocking the guard outcold. He then freed Piper and phoebe, who were very impressed, and they went after the Enchantress. About a year later, Paige and Phoebe were accidentally sent back in time to this confrontation, and watched from under a table. They were careful to remain unseen, so as to not alter the timeline, and were transported to another time after past-Phoebe, Piper and Leo left the chamberCat House.. Behind the Scenes *Archive footage of this battle scene was later used in ''Cat House as one of the flashbacks. *This is one of the very few confrontations that Leo is directly involved in. *Inside the Evil Enchantress' castle, two battle scenes occur; this one, and the battle between Paige Matthews and the Evil Enchantress. Appearances *Season Four **''A Knight to Remember'' *Season Five **''Cat House'' Notes and References Category:Events Category:Charmed Ones-Evil Enchantress confrontations